


Rise of The Olympians

by TheSunsShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsShadow/pseuds/TheSunsShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic - the very source of power Salem depends on is under threat. Now, it is up to fifteen families, two traitors and two lovers to wake Gaea before an impending war of Magic destroys the most powerful magical circle left in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome. I hope you enjoy this story as well! Don't forget to give me some feedback.

It had always been the same dream, over and over and over again, for months now. It ravaged through Percy's mind every night and haunted him every day. It had no mercy. It wasn't scary either. It seemed to be a historical moment in the family. He really had no idea what to make of it. He would enter his room, greeted by his large canopy bed. He would look around to find his textbooks and table he did homework on. His parents had set up a forty inch flat screen television onto his wall. The room was almost as huge as simple apartment with rather large windows a space heater and even his own, personal air-conditioner. He would remove his clothes and collapse on be, only to be greeted by the same dream.

**SALEM, 1705**

Fifteen people would be gathered in majestic room. It was bedecked with amazing decorations. However, they seemed to be from another century. Fifteen different thrones, all of different varieties, one ranging in obsidian black and another pure gold would be in a majestic hall or room of some kind. The thrones were arranged such that it formed an inverted U. In the center of the arrangement of thrones, fourteen people would be speaking until a woman would enter the room. She was slender, beautiful and had hair as black as the night. Her eyes were grass green and her face nearly looked timeless. She had on a warm smile, but her eyes always bore the coldest emotions imaginable. Everyone would cease their mumbling and take their seats while she waited.

"Greetings, members of the House." She said in a harmonic voice that reminded Percy of singing angels. "I trust all of you are well. Now, on to tonight's meeting." She walked over to the largest throne that looked earthen and took a seat, her black dress billowing around her.

"I call the council to order." Her voice rang out through the hall. "Now, it has been brought to my attention that we have new rivals to the House,"

"Yes," said a man who looked sickly pale. He had eyes that were deeply golden and brown hair. He looked quite young, but seemed to be older than what Percy saw. He sat on a throne next to the woman with green eyes. His throne looked like a grandfather clock, made of dark oak and velvet cushions. "That would be the House of Olympia. They're ravaging the city and tearing apart people with their…magic." The man spoke. He said the last word as if it were a sour grape that had been rotting for weeks and had the incredible displeasure of eating.

"For some reason, they think they can challenge us." A beautiful woman pointed out. She had high cheek bones, beautiful lips that were a deep shade of red and blonde hair that fell well past her shoulders and curled at the tips. "That mere imbecile,  _Venus_  thinks that she can compare to me!" The woman said, inspecting her well-manicured nails.

"She should burn to death," the woman carried on. "And, I for one, think that false beauty must be defeated with pure ugliness."

"Silence, Aphrodite!" The woman with the timeless face snapped. She motioned to the man who spoke first. "Continue, Kronos." She said.

"Yes, thank you, Gaea." Kronos said. "Yes, well, they're dabbling in other kinds of magic. They want to overthrow us." Whispering broke out between everyone. The woman who was called Gaea sighed heavily, rubbing her temples.

"Need I remind you, that the House is more powerful than some idiots who have started out in the Arts of Warlocks and Witches? We stand for the good, trying to protect our home." Gaea said. Some of the people in the room calmed down, silencing themselves. But, as Kronos took his seat, another man stood. He wore a very dark blue pinstripe suit and had a stern look on his face. The man had pitch black hair and intensely green eyes.

"We must protect our children, our home and our magic." He said in a stern voice. "If we have no one else to continue our legacy, then it pointless to have these gatherings. We must act now and destroy the House of Olympia before the House of Olympus goes down in flames." Gaea seemed to consider this.

"Very well, Zeus. I will conjure a spell shortly to enhance the defense of Olympus. I think it is time that I blessed the House once more. Take your seats of power, my brethren." Gaea said.

Just as everyone sat down, Gaea stood, her eyes ablaze with green flames and her dress shifting between a robe made from dust and grass. She raised her hands to the ceiling and she erupted into green and blue flames. She still stood there, unharmed by the flames. Everyone's seats began to glow with a different colored light. One was purple, like lighting. Another was black and another was blue. Those thrones seemed to glow the brightest.

" _Kronos, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes and Ares!_ " Gaea said in a much more intimidating voice. " _I name you protectors of Olympus House! From this age and onwards, your children you shall protect without a doubt. Fight with magic and bestow upon them your gifts, let no mortal know your secret twist. Do not allow mortals into our coven, for surely, your bones will be broken. I issue this blessing, upon you the Crests of Magic, nor shall your ending be tragic!_ " when the last word was uttered, the golden chandelier that hung directly above Gaea exploded into lighting, arcing all over the place and finally striking each throne, slowly the tendrils of light thickening. The three thrones that shone the brightest erupted into flames – purple, blue and black. All three occupants began speaking.

" _I am the sky,_ " Zeus said. The next man to speak looked a bit like Zeus but had sea-green eyes and a slightly darker tan.

" _I am the sea,_ " He said. The last man to speak was sickly pale and had eyes that were pure black. His hair had been combed to one side and when he spoke, his voice scared Percy the most. It sounded like … well, Percy didn't know what it sounded like.

" _I am death,_ " he said. The next thing that happened, shocked everyone. A fireball, as big as a meteor, struck the room and blew a crater into the wall. What was outside seemed to be a really old-fashioned city. Immediately, Gaea spun to face the crater. A woman walked in with a smug look on her face. She had the same grass green eyes but rather different facial features. She looked more disciplined and authoritative.

"Terra," Gaea sneered. Terra seemed to be amused by this.

"Well," Terra said, in a sickly voice, "it looks the Olympians were busy." The rest happened in a flash. Terra lifted her hands and created a dust storm around her. When the dust cleared, there were fourteen people around her. They looked similar to a specific person in each room and had smirks plastered onto their faces.

"Be gone, Terra! This is a matter for the House of Olympus!" Gaea flicked her wrist and the people that joined Terra just moments ago were thrown back into the wall behind them by an invisible force. Terra stood there, her hands erupted into flames.

"You wish to challenge us?" Gaea said, her voice laced with rage. "You have no idea what you're playing with!" Terra sneered and launched a fireball at Gaea. Gaea moved her arms in front of her, forming an 'X' pattern. Immediately, the fireball stopped – midair – and grew larger. It turned into miniature whirlwind made from sand. Gaea surged both arms forward and the whirlwind of dust stormed towards Terra. It exploded as soon as it came into contact with Terra. But, when the dust cleared, Terra still stood there, her black robes billowing around her, her face contorted with rage.

Gaea still had her hands in front of her, as if to fend off another attack. After the fourteen people around Gaea seemed to snap out of their shock, they all stood on either side of her. Seven to the left, seven to the right. Terra sneered as the people that she summoned dropped to the floor and joined her the same way Gaea's ranks already did. Immediately, Gaea spoke, her voice blazing with power.

"You  _dare_  interrupt us?!" Gaea bellowed in rage. "You will suffer greatly for this, House of Olympia!"

"Please, you are pathetic!" Terra scoffed. She flicked her wrist and Gaea's face contorted with pain, dropping to her knees. Finally, the warlocks and witches around her decided to act. Zeus spoke a word that immediately ceased all chaos and holds on their side. Lightning broke out, arcing throughout the room and striking at people the people who stood with Terra. Some of them summoned whirlwinds of ice, dirt, fire, et cetera and diverted the lighting strike while one man in particular deflected the lightning off of the palm of his hand.

"Jupiter," Zeus sneered in disgust. The man named Jupiter smirked and appeared to be carrying a cane. He struck the ground beneath him and immediately thunder shook the building. Cracks appeared in the walls all around them. Terra cornered Gaea somehow and summoned boulders that floated in the air. She urged her palms forward and the boulders sailed towards Gaea. Gaea brought up her palms to her face and shattered the boulders to dust. There were other battles happening, but oddly, only between two people – all of whom who looked sickeningly alike except for minor differences in their facial features. The man who claimed to be  _the sea_  had a trident – a three-tipped spear or even a large fork, if you will – in his hand. He spun it around in the air and immediately a miniature hurricane – about the size of an F4 tornado – swirled around him like a never-ending vortex. The man levitated off of the floor of the room to the middle of his hurricane and shot blasts of water and ice at anyone dared come near. One brave soul did. He looked a lot like the man in the hurricane, except he had a cold grin in his eyes.

"Poseidon!" The man outside of the hurricane shouted. "Leave your little ticks out of this and come face me!" The man in the hurricane – who was obviously Poseidon – sneered.

"You'll leave if you know what's good for you, Neptune!" Poseidon shouted. Poseidon launched his hurricane forward and slammed into Neptune. But as soon as he did this, the hurricane evaporated into mist and Poseidon came crashing down. However, he managed to save himself by slamming his trident into the ground, softening his fall.

That was not the end of it.

Immediately, cracks began to start from the points of the trident that were embedded into the ground. The building began to tremble violently. The cracks traveled all around the room and shattered the porcelain tiles, knocked over people that came with Terra. Then, the man whose throne glowed with black flames reared back both hands, forming a sphere of obsidian flames. His eyes glowed pure black as he launched the sphere into a man who made a golden spear appear out of thin air and vaporize the flaming sphere.

"Pluto," the man with black eyes, growled.

"Hades," the man with golden spear said, a smirk gracing his lips. Immediately Hades stomped his feet and skeletal hands broke through the ground, grabbing hold of Pluto, his smirking falling off of his face. Hades grinned maniacally as he flicked his wrist, causing Pluto to be dragged halfway through the floor.

What happened next made everyone stop. A piercing scream coursed through the halls, emanating from Gaea. The fourteen people that were with Gaea were taken by surprise. Terra had an evil grin on her face as her eyes glowed a sickly shade of green. She raised her hand, causing Gaea to dangle before everyone's eyes.

"Listen well," Terra said. "A curse upon your beloved leader!" The room was beginning to full with tendrils of green smoke as Terra spoke.

" _Your Earth Mother shall not see the light of day, until the blood of innocent lovers are drained away. Should anyone but these lovers try to break her slumber, they will die from endless shudders. I decree the House of Olympus' lineage end here, for all children will die, be it a him or a her!_ " With that, Terra flicked her wrist, as roots as thick as oak trees broke through the floor, entangling Gaea. They spread up to her throat choking out very last breath, Gaea spoke her final blessing:

" _I name you my children –_ " Gaea said as Terra began to shriek. " _I name you the Guardians of Olympus. The Wielders of_ true  _Magic. Fight till the last breath, until Mother Earth wakes, to bring the House of Olympia dread!_ " Terra sneered as she made a choking gesture with her hands and Gaea's face was covered with roots, suffocating her to her likely death. The roots grew thicker and began to grow higher until it formed a magnificent tree. It looked like a weeping willow and an oak tree all at the same time. Branches formed accompanied by the most beautiful green leaves. Gaea's acclaimed children just stood there, their mouths agape. Terra turned around, with a satisfied smirk. She spread her hands, and the building began crumbling, slowly falling apart.

"Well, it's been fun, Olympians. For now, die!" With that, all of the people that accompanied Terra evaporated into thin wisps of vapor. Gaea's group still around in shock. Everyone looked to Kronos. He motioned for everyone to join them. Aphrodite began crying as did many of the others. Kronos, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, however, were the only ones who weren't crying. The building began to cave in all around them and dust filled the air, choking them. The fourteen huddled together as Kronos spoke a simple word, muttering it under his breath. Immediately the building groaned as the ground caved in and the entire ceiling came crashing down, the huge chandelier heading straight for everyone in the group. There were piercing screams, as the building crumbled into dust and slowly, into nothingness, leaving only the tree of Gaea standing tall.

**SALEM, PRESENT DAY**

Percy snapped his eyes open to hear a banging on his door. Percy sat up, running a hand through his hair. He groaned as the banging on his door persisted. Standing up, Percy briskly walked to his vanity mirror slipping on some pajama bottoms. He ran his hand down his sweaty torso. Percy sighed as he walked to the door and opened it to find his mother standing there.

"Well," she said. "Someone decided to finally wake up."

"Morning to you to, mom." Percy said, yawning. His mom was rather beautiful. She was a few inches shorter than Percy. She had warm brown eyes, beautiful brown hair that cascaded well past her shoulders, curling at the ends. However, now she had her hair up in a lazy bun. She smiled warmly as her son stretched his arms above his head.

"You need to get ready for school." She said. Percy nodded and closed his door, despite his mother's protest. Since he had a bathroom in his bedroom, he was taking it easy. He went into his closet – walk-in closet, of course – and grabbed a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He tossed them onto his bed. Grabbing a towel, he headed for a shower. When he was done, he toweled his hair as he stood before his bathroom mirror. He let the towel drop to the floor as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, working on cleaning his teeth. When he was done, he grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs and slipped them on, repeating the process with his jeans. He put his shirt on and quickly searched the room for his cellphone and wallet. Sighing, Percy went to exit his bedroom. He opened the door, only to be greeting by the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. He walked out of his room, along the hallway. Their walls were graced with marvelous pictures – in frames – of Percy when he was young, their family vacations and other various events. Percy reached the stairs and walked down into the lounge. In the center of the room, there was a magnificent fireplace. Three red couches faced the fireplace while the other part of the room contained a rather large flat-screen television set mounted on the wall. Again, three beautiful black couches faced the television set. Then, he heard his mother's harmonic voice call for breakfast. He chuckled upon entering the kitchen. It was rather large and had a breakfast counter. Whereas, like the lounge, the other side of the room was dedicated to a dinner table. Percy grabbed a plate as his mom placed a stack of blue pancakes in another plate. Well, he loved it. Percy chuckled as he grabbed some syrup, smothering his breakfast in the gooey substance. His father was the next to enter the kitchen, still a bit groggy.

"Morning, Poseidon." Percy's mom chimed. Yes, his father was in his dream and Percy was too afraid to talk to him about it. Poseidon smiled as he grabbed a plate and settled opposite Percy.

"Morning to you too, Sally." Poseidon said. "So, Percy. What's good?"

"Nothing really, dad. Just going to hang with our group as usual." Poseidon nodded at this knowingly.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy school." He said. Percy nodded in acknowledgement and continued eating his breakfast.

Mornings in the Jackson house always went like this. Never anything else. It was boring. Percy could admit that, however, his friends were an entirely different story. Percy munched on his pancakes for another five minutes before checking the time. It was just after seven. Well, Percy thought. Better get going.

Percy moved to set his things in the sink. He grabbed a quick glass of orange juice and downed it in one gulp.

"Well," Percy said shouldering his backpack. "I gotta run. See you guys later."

"Bye, sweetie." Percy's mom called as he walked out the door.

His mother really loved gardening. Sure their house had two stories and his parents were rather wealthy. But, his mom liked the outdoors. On one side of the yard, there was a massive swimming pool and on the other, his mom's garden. It was fenced with short bamboo strips of wood and had all the flowers imaginable. From junipers to roses, they were all there. There was a gray birdbath in the center of the garden and four stone paths that met the birdbath. It was quite a sight to behold every morning. Percy took a turn and jogged behind his house to the garage. He opened it with the remote control on his car keys and slid underneath the already retracting garage door. His car, was simple. Well, he liked to think so. It was a beautifully crafted Jaguar – the color of midnight. He liked it, a lot. He got in, cranked the car and exited their property via the back entrance to his house.

Percy drove along the roads rather quickly, not really bothering to catch his breath at the sight of other houses just like his. Oddly, just like his dreams, there were houses that were arranged just like the thrones in the majestic hall. And even though he knew every single family, there was a fifteenth house that he hadn't noticed up until a week ago. The house, was obsidian black and was surrounded by a wall that looked like multiple graveyard stones cemented together to create a stone fence. The grass was horribly brown, yet short and tame. Even though most of the surrounding houses on their street – known as Olympus Drive – had two stories, this one had three. The second floor of the house was an entire balcony that surrounded the entire floor. Perhaps they were balconies to the different bedrooms? Percy didn't know. He spurred on, exiting his drive to be greeted by the rest of their town. For some reason, the town they lived was still under heavy prejudice. Why? Because this is where the Salem Witch Trials were held so long ago. And up until this day, people think that those are still alive and waiting for an impending strike. Well, Percy thought, Can't fix stupid.

Their town was surrounded by a forest and even though it was quiet, strange things had begun happening. People would see the light of fires in the woods in the dead of night. There would be strange events after that, like people dropping dead, houses caving in and even people going missing. So, like idiots would, the townsfolk would blame it on these 'witches'. Unfortunately, the fifteen families that lived in Olympus Drive were accused of being those witches. There have been countless times when people would threaten to kill them or dump holy water on their children. Percy didn't really care, though. Not at all.

When he got to school the kids that lived in their drive – all of them his friends ever since he was born – were already gathered around the tree they hung around during every morning. It was an old oak tree that was about twenty meters tall. The only thing was that the roots were terribly gnarled and it was a sickly shade of ashy grey. The tree was dead, but they liked it that way. Percy parked his car and as he got out, he was greeted by the snarky comments and snide remarks of Kelli and Tammi – both of them cheerleaders.

"Ooh, the son of the witch approaches!" Kelli said. Tammi snickered.

"Morning to you too," Percy mumbled. Kelli regarded him with a look of disgust.

"Whatever," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "We'll leave to your rituals in honor of the devil. Can't wait until you and your gang are hanged and your souls burn forever in Hell."

Percy kept a blank look etched on his face. "Say what you want to, Kelli. Just because our families aren't Christians doesn't mean you can say what you please. Not like we go around insulting your religion and –"

"Oh, but you do!" Kelli said. "Why, by rejecting the Church you have already insulted us!"

In that moment, some of Percy's friends began to walk towards him, noticing the bashing he was getting from Kelli.

"What's going on here?" Annabeth asked. She was really pretty. She had blonde hair that cascaded well pass her shoulders and startling grey eyes that would make someone terrified of her during their first encounter. Kelli smiled sweetly.

"Oh, just making sure that you all know you're going to burn in Hell when you die." Kelli spat.

"Well, if it isn't the local saint," Jason said. Jason was a cool guy. He had short blond hair, regal cheekbones, electric blue eyes and an athletic build.

"Yeah, Jason." Thalia cut in. Thalia, was rather short. She was Jason's brother and even though they were in the same family, you would swear that she and Jason weren't related. She had an athletic build and the same electric blue eyes. That was about it that she had in common with her younger brother. She was pale, had hair black as night wand always dressed as if she couldn't decide whether she was going for a gothic or punk look.

"Seems like she wants some attention because  _her_  family doesn't give it to her." Thalia continued, glaring at Kelli and Tammi.

For the moment, Kelli looked stunned. But that was quickly replaced by sheer anger. "You know nothing, you witch!" Kelli spat. When no one replied, Kelli huffed and stormed away, dragging Tammi with her. Percy turned to face his friends.

"Seriously?" He asked. They all replied with a vigorous nod and some smiled. Percy couldn't help chuckle. All four of them decided to join the rest of the group around the tree.

"'Sup?" Luke asked. Luke was rather scary when he wanted to be, but was kind enough to his friends. He had a good, even tan, was pretty muscular and also had icy blue eyes along with sandy blond hair. The striking thing, however, was the long white mark on Luke's face. It looked like a knife mark, but it wasn't. Not really anyway.

The story in town was that Luke's family were performing a ritual that involved slicing open their palms, but something went wrong when his mother passed him the knife. Apparently, she wasn't looking because people assumed she became possessed by the devil and she cut Luke straight down the cheek. Of course, it wasn't true. As far as he knew, they weren't like that. He was so sure that the families that lived on Olympus Drive didn't do what the town said they did. Oh, how wrong he was. Sure he knew the other kids could do some stuff. But, he was sure they did nothing evil. Yeah, well, he knew his family had magical … histories, if you wanted to call it that. And to help things, each and every person he saw in the hall were actually his friends' parents. Strange right? You have weird dreams about you friends' parents and you don't know what to make of them. Sure, he'd hear about the things they had done in the past, but he didn't think that they were  _that_  old. He seriously needed to talk to Luke and Jason about these things. They would know, Percy thought. He'd only found out that his friends could practice magic about a month ago. He didn't want to say anything to his parents, because of the things Luke had mentioned. Apparently, some guy named Gabe Ugliano had found out about the family's history and threatened to reveal them.

He was never heard from again.

"Just the usual," Percy replied, sitting down next to Luke who grinned like an idiot. Percy knew what was going to come out of the blond's mouth next.

"I think she has the hots for you, even though she thinks you're an evil witch." Luke said. The rest of the group busted out laughing. Percy really hated these idiots sometimes. Of course, if he told them, he would probably be blown to bits by magic. Percy never really considered dueling his friends with magic. Unfortunately, he couldn't. That would mean his parents finding out about his premature access to parts of his family's secrets and Percy would probably be punished if Kronos ever found out.

"Very funny. Just thinking if I should tell my parents about ... you know," Luke and Annabeth seemed to understand.

"Maybe you should wait until they tell you," Annabeth said, lowering her voice.

"If the heads of the family find out that you came to know about magic prematurely, you would be dealt with harshly. Even if it was because a pair of twins weren't using their heads!" Luke said. The twins were Luke's little brothers. Travis and Connor. Travis and Connor both looked the same. They both had blue eyes, brown, curly hair and the only way you can tell them apart is by their height. Travis was the taller of the two.

"Oh, come on Luke!" Travis said.

"Yeah, he was going to find out anyway." Connor said. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, if our parents find out, it'll be tickets for  _all_  of us." Jason said.

"Doesn't really matter," Percy said. Suddenly, all eyes turned to face him. "A new family moved into the Drive, and I didn't know up until a week ago."

Everyone in the group looked to each other for help.

"Yeah … that's the –" Annabeth didn't get to finish. The school bell sounded and it was time for them to get to class.

"We'll tell you later, Percy." Luke promised. They all got up and made for the school building.

It was quite impressive. There were four buildings, all of which dedicated to specific subjects. Building A was where most of the laboratories were and including rooms for Math. Building B was where the sport facilities were situated. Some outside the building, some inside. It contained the swimming pool, locker rooms, the gym, basketball court and shower stalls. Building B was closest to the baseball pitch. The baseball pitch was actually just a quarter of the entire ground. There was marathon track, a volleyball court and even a small area stationed off for tennis. Building C housed the kitchens for Home Economics, the Cafeteria and the English classrooms. Lastly, there was building D. that was the Administration Building but it also contained the student lockers. Yeah, their school was not an easy one to walk through to get to their next class.

Their principal was Chiron. He had a warm smile with warm brown eyes to go along with it. His brown hair was shaggy, yet it was neat. His beard was scruffy and he was rather tall. He was a kindhearted man and always did his best for the children.

Well, Percy had to get to class. He had English with Dr. Boring – no, seriously, that was his real name – and they were studying  _The Great Gatsby_. Life couldn't get any worse.


	2. The Awakening

You know that feeling when you find out something that wasn't intended for you to learn of? That's how Percy felt when he was in his English class. That dream – about the Fourteen – had been bothering him a lot. He couldn't help but think that his father was a kind of magical creature that might turn him into a toad if their families found out he knew their secret. Well, there was also the matter of the new family that moved into the Drive. They had to have magical abilities. Why else would they move here? Percy wondered what they were like, what they could do. The others said that each family had a different type of magic. Like, the Solace family – the guy had sunny blond hair, blue eyes and an athletic build. He generally wore bright colors – who could heal people really well, play music that could entice you or cast a level one curse.

Or like the Castellan family who could blend with their surroundings to steal something or scare you or the fact that they could cast illusions that could kill you.

Maybe, like the Grace family, who could control the weather, summon storm spirits and some of them could even fly!

Although, a lot of the families could do the same thing – they could cast spells that any person who could wield magic could. But, that was as far as Percy knew. The others wouldn't tell him anything further because they feared for his safety. Well, yeah, Percy was really not feeling in any danger. As Dr. Boring continued his  _boring_  explanation of  _Old Money Vs. New Money_  in reference to  _The Great Gatsby,_  Percy was tired of listening to that rather annoying voice. Even though he was eighteen, he had the attention span of a twelve year old – which was unfortunate, because Percy barely understood anything without Annabeth's help. Time dragged on and when the bell finally rang, Percy was the first to leave class. He couldn't stay in there any longer. As Percy walked through the halls, he bumped into more of his friends. Piper McLean – Jason's girlfriend. She was a rather nice girl. Even though her dad was a famous movie star, she was very down-to-earth and, for some reason, made sure no one knew. She had two step-sisters, Silena Beauregard and Drew Tanaka. They were high-maintenance. Silena was beautiful. She had blue eyes, blonde hair that fell below her shoulders and a slim figure. Drew, was Asian – and beautiful, of course. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a rather irritating habit of flipping her hair over her shoulders. They were all pretty and got along really well. But, the person that Percy really disliked was Narcissus. He was really muscular, had brown hair – almost as long as Percy's – brown eyes and his facial features were sculpted to perfection. There was just one problem. He was so full of himself, that he barely remembered the people around him.

"Hey, guys." Percy greeted.

Piper turned from her locker to face Percy. "Oh, hey Percy. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just on my way to Calculus. Waiting on Annabeth and Malcolm." Percy said. He turned to see Drew applying makeup on her face, Narcissus staring at his reflection in a mirror that he had and Silena grabbing her bag. "Hey Silena, Drew and Narcissus. What's up?"

"Hi, Percy" Narcissus and Drew said.

"Hey, Percy." Silena greeted. She was always more friendly that Aphrodite's oldest children. Well, not as friendly as Piper, but still friendly.

"I'm off to Chemistry. Walk me there?" Silena asked. Percy flashed her a smile.

"Sure thing, Silena." Percy said. Annabeth and Malcolm finally showed up and they walked to their classes.

"Well, see you guys later." Piper smiled and tossed him a wave. As for Drew and Narcissus, they were still fussing over their faces. Percy chuckled as he fell in step with Silena.

"So, any idea who the new family is?" Percy asked.

"No, not really. I just hope there isn't anyone who Narcissus can take advantage of and break their heart like he always does." Silena mumbled. Percy, Annabeth and Malcolm chuckled.

"I'm serious, guys!" She huffed. "If Drew, Piper and I weren't his sisters, he would have probably tried to date us by now and then dump us like trash."

"Yeah," Percy said. "I guess so."

"Oh, and I'd be careful if I were you," Silena said. "Narcissus kind of … likes you."

Percy nearly fell flat on his face. "What? Hey, look, I know I told you guys I'm bisexual and stuff, but, what the hell?!"

Silena laughed. "Yeah, Narcissus is … something. But, don't worry. I'll tell him to lay off."

Percy exhaled sharply. "Thanks." He mumbled. They finally reached Silena's Chemistry class.

"See ya, Percy." Silena said as she walked into her class. Percy tossed her a wave as he walked to his Calculus class. Ugh, Mrs. Dodds, Percy thought. Well, Percy was sure he would survive. He walked into class and took his usual seat up front. Mrs. Dodds walked into class just after Percy.

"Right, then," she said, "we have some new students attending our Salem High and they will be joining us from here on out." Mrs. Dodds gestured to the door and three young boys walked in.

The first guy was a little taller than Percy – an inch or two. He was rather good-looking and had sparkly white teeth, a lot like freshly fallen snow. He looked around Percy's age – eighteen. He had on a blue hoodie that looked like it was decorated with designs of snowflakes and a set of tight brown tracks – which had similar designs to his hoodie in all the right places. He was rather muscular, yet lean. He had slightly pale skin and startling blue eyes. But what startled Percy was the guy's hair. It was … white. It stuck up in all the right places.

The next guy was just an inch taller than the first guy. He had black tousled hair and deathly pale skin and looked nineteen. He had brown eyes that were as warm as hot chocolate and slightly pink lips. He was also muscular yet lean and was dressed in complete black. From his leather jacket to his jeans.

The last guy looked a lot like the first guy, except he was a lot younger. Around sixteen? He had bangs and brown eyes that nearly looked black. He was also dressed in black, yet he mostly stood next to the guy with the blue hoodie.

"Yes. Meet Jack Frost, Anubis Stone and Nico di Angelo." Mrs. Dodds said, gesturing to each respective boy. "Take a seat where you please." Oddly, all three of the boys sat around Percy, not that he minded. Class droned on and Percy really didn't want to listen. But, he forced himself to.

The bell rang.

Finally! Percy thought. He left class and headed for the Building D to drop off some books. When he got to the cafeteria, what Percy saw shocked him. Sitting around his friends were Jack, Nico and Anubis. Percy trudged to their table.

"Look who decided to show!" Luke said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Percy rolled his eyes. "So, this is Nico, Anubis and Jack. They are the … family that moved into Olympus Drive recently."

"Oh, yeah. They're in my Calculus class." Percy said. Anubis walked up to him and stuck out his hand with a warm smile.

"Anubis Stone," Anubis said. Percy shook it. Anubis smiled and walked back to where Nico and Jack were standing or … were they cuddling? Jack had an arm abound Nico's waist and Nico leaned against Jack's chest. Jack smiled and clasped Percy's outreached hand.

"Jack Frost," Jack said. The last guy – Nico – was eyeing Percy for a while before he smiled a small smile.

"I'm Nico di Angelo," Nico said. "Pleased to meet you." Percy smiled and sat down next to Annabeth.

"So, yeah. That's the new family. Well, part of it. Nico has two sisters – Reyna and Bianca – they're not here now, though." Percy nodded.

"What about the guys with him?" Percy nodded his head toward Anubis and Jack.

"Oh, Anubis is Nico's cousin and Jack is … well, I'm sure you've guessed by now." Annabeth said with a sigh. "Too bad Jack isn't single. He really  _is_  something to look at."

Percy chuckled. "Well, do they have magic?"

Annabeth's gaze darkened. "Well, I think they do, but not like we've seen before. There's a meeting tonight and we're going to attend. It's probably to discuss all of this."

Percy nodded. He began to eat his salad but as soon as he did, Kelli, and Tammi showed up with Dylan and Orion.

"Well," Kelli sneered. "Looks like there are more witches joining us."

"Go bother someone else, Kelli," Annabeth spat, her gaze deathly.

"Oh, but I can't." Kelli said. "I just have to interrogate these new additions to your group." She turned to Nico, Jack and Anubis and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile

"Well, out with it," Kelli said.

"You heard her," Dylan chimed in. at this point, Jason, Percy and Luke got up to join them. Strangely, Anubis waved them off. Percy frowned, but remained standing.

"Out with what?" Nico said, "You should really mind your own business. Just because we're new, it does not mean you can walk up to us and do as you please."

Kelli huffed. "Whatever." Her eyes traveled down to where Jack's arm wound around Nico's waist.

"Well, well. It looks like we have a couple of two  _guys_  in our school. What are you pieces of trash doing here? You're damned to Hell and that's where you belong." Jack didn't do anything. Although Nico just rolled his eyes. When he went to speak, Jack cut him off.

"And?" Jack asked, his tone as cold as ice. "Have you got a problem with that?" When Kelli went to speak, Jack held up his hand. "People with sexualities that aren't straight are the same as everyone else, are they not? People – like you – treat them as though they're different, or abnormal, but really they're the same as  _you_  and if you judge them for who they are, then maybe you're the abnormal one." With that, Jack leaned down, pecked Nico on the cheek – drawing a blush from the raven-haired boy – and looked at the astonished faces of Kelli, Tammi, Dylan and Orion. Jack smirked.

"Maybe you should watch what you say when I'm around," Jack chided.

"Yeah," Anubis chimed in, his voice dripping with venom. He fixed them with a glare so intense, Percy's skin tingled. "Or, maybe you should just shut up all together." Kelli was so astonished, she was speechless. She stumbled backwards and turned on her heels. Tammi, Dylan and Orion followed after her.

"I applaud you." Annabeth said with a smile. Jack just shrugged, his muscles rippling under his hoodie.

"No one has the right to talk that way to anyone, even if they don't see things the way you do." Jack said, smiling at Nico.

"Well," Leo said. "I'd hate to get on your bad side. Leo- Flaming-Valdez might become Leo-Burned-To-Death-Valdez." The whole group burst out laughing, even Nico cracked a smile. Lunch went on pretty slowly, but Percy was happy about that. Jack and Nico sat next to Percy and Anubis sat next to Will.

"So, Percy," Jack turned to Percy, his arm winding around Nico's waist and pulling Nico against him. "You're actually the only kid in Olympus Drive we haven't met. How come?"

"Well it's –" Percy was abruptly cut off by Luke.

"We can't discuss that here," Luke said. "We'll tell you when we're hanging out in the meeting later tonight." Jack nodded.

"So, what's it like here, in Salem?" Anubis asked Annabeth.

"Oh, it's okay, I guess. It's kinda boring. No one really hangs out with us because … you know. So, yeah. Although, we have the lake and we have entertainment in our houses. I spend most of the time in the library, Percy enjoys swimming. Travis and Connor like pulling pranks on people, Leo likes to build stuff for fun, Piper and her sisters hang out with their dad on his movie sets, Clarisse and her brother Frank hang out in the gym, Will hangs around the hospital – he's studying medicine, and there's a lot more."

"Wow." Anubis said. That's a lot." Annabeth chuckled.

"Yeah, that's not all of us, but we like it here." The blonde said. Just then, Percy spotted two girls – he'd never seen before – walking towards them. The first girl had regal features. Her hair was platted and cascading down her left shoulder. She had cold brown eyes and a good tan. She wore a tight purple tank top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. The second girl was a few inches shorter than the first girl. Her hair was opened and she had on a green floppy cap. She wore a plain white crop-top and tight black jeans that reached the spot where her top stopped. As soon as Nico saw them, he shot out of Jack's arms. Jack chuckled as he decided to finally complete his meal.

He walked up to both girls and they had a laugh about something before the taller girl crushed him in a hug. She looped her arm through his and they walked to the table.

"Oh, this is Percy – the guy we haven't met yet." Nico said. The taller girl smiled, yet there was a cold glint in his eyes.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, and the shorter girl is Bianca."

"Hey!" Bianca said, glaring at Reyna. "Yes, well, I'm Bianca di Angelo, the nice, easy going sister."

Percy chuckled. "Nice to meet you both." Reyna sat with Annabeth and Piper and Nico went to sit with Jack. Percy had to admit, Nico interested him. He was quiet, disciplined and a little too emo. Even though Percy dated many girls before, Nico interested him. Jack, however, might have been the possessive type of boyfriend. Well, love is weird. Percy just managed to finish his lunch when the bell rang.

"Well," Percy said, standing. "It was nice meeting you all. I'm off to Driver's Ed. See ya." The group waved goodbye as Percy walked off. When Percy walked by the school grounds, he noticed something – no,  _someone_  weird. The person looked a lot like his dad, except, it wasn't his dad. This guy was sort of younger. His hair cut short, face cleanly shaven and pure sea-green eyes. However, the man's features were more … baleful. The man held out his hand, making a fist and sticking up his thumb. Percy was going to walk over, but the man immediately faced his thumb down – as if to say "BOO!" – And the man grinned madly. Then, without a word, the man faded into vapor. Percy thought he was losing his mind. He wanted to call Luke or even Annabeth. He decided not to. He walked to the school's reserved parking lot and waited for his teacher – Mr. D. When Mr. D didn't show up as early as he usually did, Percy decided to go on and start the car. He didn't think Mr. D would mind since he was one of the residents at Olympus Drive. When Mr. D didn't show, Percy decided to go and look for him. However, he was brought to an abrupt halt when a voice echoed across the parking lot.

"Going somewhere?"

Percy whirled around to the source. It was the man who was on the school ground earlier. He had on a black suit and a sea-green formal shirt. In his hand he held a staff with a sea-green jewel mounted on the top end of the staff.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough." The man said. Out of thin air, the man hurled a huge chunk of rock toward Percy. Percy moved as fast as he could, and the rock ploughed to the car's windshield, shattering it on impact.

"Are you  _crazy_?!" Percy yelled, getting up off of the ground. The man just grinned in reply. He spread his arms, and slammed the butt of his staff on the ground. Immediately, all around them, jets of steam burst through the ground – geysers. Percy ran out of the way of a few, but some of the heat caught him, and singed the hair off of his arm.

"You're going to be a problem for us," the man told Percy. "The Mistress wants you dead." The man thrust his hand forward, and Percy was knocked over by a wall of water. Where did that come from? Percy lay sprawled on the floor, soaking wet and choking. However, the water seemed to reinvigorate him. The man chuckled as he walked over to Percy. The man held the butt of his staff over Percy's throat. The next thing that happened, shocked Percy more than the man towering over him. The earth trembled violently and the man stumbled backwards.

"Stop!" the man yelled. He slammed the butt of his staff on the ground, but the ground didn't stop trembling. Just when Percy thought it was about to end, a jet of foamy saltwater erupted underneath the man, shooting him into the sky. The water wasn't stopping. But as soon as Percy stood, the water stopped spraying out of the crack in the ground and showered over Percy in the form of a light drizzle of saltwater. After a few seconds, the man from earlier came tumbling out of the sky. He was screaming as loud as he possibly could. The weird thing was that no one had noticed the scene unfold. Even the buildings seemed to be intact after the quake. Were there even earthquakes in Salem? Well, that was the end of the ignorance of the school. Out of nowhere, Jason, Annabeth and Luke materialized.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked. "What happened?" It took Percy a moment to get his bearings, but before he could, he remembered the man that was tumbling out of the air.

"Uh … maybe we should try and help the guy that's about to be splattered against the tarmac?" Percy asked. Jason waved him off.

"He'll be fine." Jason said. And true to his word, the man stopped falling twenty meters before he could be splattered. He glared at Percy. And, then, it clicked. This guy was in his dream, the one who fought his dad.

"Neptune," Percy said. Annabeth gasped. And well, Jason found a rock and launched it at the guy's face. It disintegrated into mist before it could even touch the man. He chuckled.

"Oh, come now. Sure you know magic must defeat magic." Neptune chided.

"We aren't like you." Luke growled.

Neptune chuckled. "I'll be back Perseus Jackson. And when I'm here, you won't be able to stand against my might." As soon as the man said that, he dissolved into mist. Percy stared wide-eyed at the spot the man disappeared from.

"Percy." Annabeth said calmly. "How do you know him? And what the hell happened?"

Percy started with the dream that he'd been having for the past couple of months. It was a bit fuzzy, but he described it as best he could. Then, he told them about what Neptune did and said.

"Oh, dear." Annabeth said.

"Great!" Luke bellowed.

"Well, we have to tell our parents." Jason said. All eyes were on him now. "If we don't tell them, and when they find out that we didn't tell them when we knew all along … we'll get into a lot of trouble."

"And, I think Percy's powers might have finally kicked in." Annabeth chimed.

"Well, at least it kept him alive." Luke said.

"Yeah, we need to tell our parents about that too." Jason said. "Let's just hope they don't find out that Percy learned about us prematurely." The group nodded. Then, the bell rang.

"We need to get to class." Percy said. "What about this mess?"

"We'll take care of it." Annabeth said. "Just get to class." When Percy began to protest, Annabeth waved her hand, and Percy disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared – in a flash of light – a few inches away from his next class. Chemistry.

Percy felt a bit disoriented, but he walked into class just before their Chemistry teacher – Chiron – walked in.

"Good afternoon, class. I hope that you're ready for a pop quiz." Chiron said. The entire groaned in protest and Chiron chuckled. Percy felt like sleeping. After his "powers kicked in", he felt quite dizzy and tired. Oh, well, Percy thought. I just have to get through this pop quiz. And Percy began answering the questions.

**~Page Break~**

The rest of the day passed quickly. Percy was feeling almost as dead as the … well, the dead. In all honesty, he didn't like what he did to Neptune. And, Percy was sure that his parents were already well informed about the incident by Annabeth. Great. Now he'd have to face Kronos and go to those horrible rituals and meetings by some weird old tree which happened to be surrounded by the ruins of an old mansion. Percy never liked some of the people that lived on their street. Kronos, for example scared him out of his skin. The guy just gave Percy the creeps ever since he heard what Kronos had done to people who found out about their secret. Percy just hoped that Kronos wouldn't be informed that Percy learned about their family's magic before he should actually have. Percy quickly headed to Building D to retrieve his books from his locker when he bumped into none other than Kelli.

"So, I heard your witchy powers are finally brewing." Kelli said. Tammi and Dylan snickered behind her.

"Oh, please. Nothing happened." Percy mumbled.

"What proof do you have, dear?" Kelli asked. "I heard that you nearly killed a man. Guess we all knew that you guys were demons. Killing people and stuff."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to listen to rumors and gossip?" Came a voice from behind Percy. When Percy turned around, Jack was standing there with Nico. As usual, Jack had an arm around Nico's waist.

"What, you get tired of not receiving any homophobic insults from anyone already?" Kelli asked.

"You see, that's the problem. I don't stand for such stupidity. I could say that you should really learn how to cover up the fact that you're not a virgin, since, well, you're a terrible sinner right now." Jack said. For once, Kelli was absolutely shocked, as well as Dylan and Tammi.

"What. The. Heck?!" Tammi asked.

"You little bitch!" Dylan shouted, getting the attention of most of the students passing by.

Nico chuckled. "Be careful, Dylan. You might want to wash your mouth with soap and beg for forgiveness." Dylan glared at Nico.

"You need to learn how to shut up!" Dylan bellowed, surging forward, trying to crash a fist into Nico's gut.

Everything after that happened in a flash. Percy was about to hold Dylan back, but he probably wouldn't have been able to, since Dylan was a jock. So, Dylan surged forward and brought his fist down to Nico's gut. However, he didn't make it. Jack grabbed Dylan's fist and held it firmly in place. Now, Jack was Dylan's height and was just slightly less muscular. Percy couldn't really comprehend what happened, but his mind tried its best to process the events that occurred. Jack's hair seemed to get whiter, his icy eyes were about as cold as Antarctica and the room seemed to get colder. And Percy noticed some kids shiver. Jack twisted Dylan's arm in a flash and with such force, that Percy couldn't believe what his ears heard.

_CRACK!_

Dylan's arm snapped and broke in Jack's grasp. Dylan fell to the floor in a fetal position, cradling his broken arm and wailing – literally. Jack crouched down to whisper in Dylan's ear, his breath steaming in the cold of the room.

"If you ever even  _try_  to come near my boyfriend again or send one of your friends to hurt him, you're dead." Jack growled.

Dylan made a sound between a whimper and a sob. Percy had never seen this happen to Dylan before. Everyone one around the group was in complete shock – even Nico. And Percy, for one, had a newfound respect for Jack. He made a mental note to never hit on Nico or anyone who was close to him because he feared he might lose more than his arm.

"What did you do?!" Kelli shrieked, crouching down to check on Dylan. "Tammi, get the school nurse or a –"

"Save it, Kelli. Goodbye." Tammi growled. Tammi turned on her heels, flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off into the crowd. Kelli snapped her head up to face Percy. In all of this, Percy was in complete shock, unable to move. He didn't even notice their group of friends surround the scene with smug looks – even Annabeth, or the fact that the temperature was normal again.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Kelli spat venomously. Percy shrugged.

"He shouldn't have tried to hit Nico for something that he said – which happened to be true."

"Are you guys okay?" Luke asked Jack and Nico.

"We're fine." Nico said, still in shock.

"You sure?" Jason asked. "You look like you could collapse at any minute." Nico didn't say anything. He just nodded. He stole a glance at Percy, offering a nod and then turned to Jack. Jack smiled down at the boy, his white teeth nearly blinding Percy. Nico wove his arms around Jack's waist and hugged Jack.

"Well, then." Annabeth cleared her throat turning to the spectators. "Nothing to see here, guys! We should all get going. I doubt your parents would want you returning home –"

"We want to know what's happening!" Came a male voice from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah. Don't tell us that you didn't feel it get colder up in here!" Came a second voice – female this time. Annabeth's intense stormy gray eyes scanned the crowd, making the row right in front fidget with nervousness.

"We want to know!" Came another male voice. "We know you devil worshippers did something wicked! How else could that guy break Dylan's arm? This is Dylan, a football jock we're talking about."

"Look, guys. Jack was just protecting Nico. You saw what Dylan was trying to do. He deserved it, and you guys know it." Percy said.

"LIES!" Kelli bellowed, struggling to get up. "We know what you all are!" She pointed a finger accusingly at Percy's friends. Jack's gaze looked as if it could freeze hell over. Probably why Kelli faltered with her finger-pointing when she reached Jack and Nico.

"Shut up, you whore!" came the first voice. Then, Piper decided to speak up and she shocked Percy the most.

"You're all going to forget what happened here." She said calmly. "You're going to go home, and get on with your daily lives and never remember the unusual incidents that occurred today."

That was it for Percy. Suddenly, he felt the sudden urge to heed Piper's word and obey. Percy began to walk away with the crowd, except Luke stopped him.

"Whoa there, buddy." Luke placed his hand on Percy's shoulder and dragged him backwards. Charmspeak, Percy thought. When he came back to his senses, Percy noticed that they weren't in the school's Building D anymore. They were in the parking lot, where only their cars were parked.

"Guys," Jason began, "we need to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Yeah." Jack said, his face grim. Nico was standing with him looking up at Jack. Nico took Jack by the hand and they decided to walk away from the group to talk. Jason was about to follow, but Percy stopped him.

"Hey, Jason, just leave them be." Percy said. Jason nodded and walked off to the group.

"Guys. Let's just not tell our parents about this. Although, we have to tell them about Percy's dreams, powers and also Neptune's attack on Percy." Jason said.

"Yeah. We need to." Annabeth said, eyeing Anubis. The guy was standing all alone by his car, texting someone.

"Also," came Leo's voice. Leo was a character. His mom – Esperenza was Latino and his dad was Hephaestus. Leo had curly black hair a slightly dark tan. "We need to keep the fact that Percy found out about us secret."

"Oh, sure we do." Travis droned.

"Guess I wouldn't want him in trouble." Narcissus said sweetly. In truth, Percy was very wary of Narcissus. The guy – even though he seemed to like Percy – was currently ogling Nico's body. Percy felt sorry for Nico. Knowing him, he was going to try to steal Nico from Jack, break his heart and discard him like trash.

"We have to be careful." Clarisse grumbled. "I also wouldn't want one of our own getting turned into an insect or something."

"Guess so." Percy said. Just then, Percy realized that he needed to get home urgently before his parents came looking for him. "Guess I have to go now, guys. See you later tonight at the Council meeting."

"Bye." everyone in the called. Percy strolled over to his car but stopped when he realized that it was right next to Jack and Nico.

"– you know I love you," came Nico's voice.

"I know you do. And I love you too, but I'm sorry about what I did." Jack said. Nico nodded.

"It's okay, Jack. I know I said that I don't want you fighting my battles, but it's quite nice knowing I have a jealous, overprotective and loving boyfriend." Nico said, poking Jack in the chest.

Jack smirked. "Yep."

Nico chuckled. He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Jack. Jack's hands wound around Nico's waist and Nico's arms wrapped around Jack's neck. There were some wolf whistles from the Stolls and  _even_  Luke and Thalia. Percy blushed. Feeling as if he was intruding on their privacy, he looked away as he got into his car. Percy was just tired. He relaxed for a while in his eat before he did anything else. That little magic trick that just seemed to happen earlier today really sapped Percy of his strength. Sure, he was happy to finally find out that he would finally be able to sit in with his friends and would be able to finally learn about his family and their magic. While Percy sat there, he hadn't realized that twenty minutes had passed. He finally decided to start his car. As he was getting out of the school parking lot, Narcissus stopped him. Percy rolled his window down and Narcissus stuck his head in, grinning madly at Percy.

"Are you busy this weekend? Some of us are going to hang out and we were wondering if you'd come."

"Uh, that depends on my parents. You know, with my powers and all." Percy said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, just let me know." Narcissus mumbled. Percy nodded and tossed the brunet a wave as he drove out of the parking lot. Percy was very tired and he wasn't sure what was going to happen once he got home, but he wasn't so sure about being alive after tonight's meeting. Well, Percy really wanted to live – not be killed. A guy can hope, right?


End file.
